


Ghastly Truths

by Hamatopurity



Series: Sonic MSA AU [1]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Blaze is Vivi, Cosmo is Shiromori, Mystery Skulls AU, Reconciliation, Shadow is Arthur, Tails is Mystery, Tom is Uncle Lance, a lot of emotions, sonic is Lewis, sonic is a ghost so, tw death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamatopurity/pseuds/Hamatopurity
Summary: Sonic died and just when he’s about to take vengeance, something changes.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Sonic MSA AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006248
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Ghastly Truths

Shadow turned his head as he ran, his robotic prosthetic swinging wildly, still not working or moving like it should, when he turned back around to face the front of him, panic set in seeing a large ledge.

The young cyborg quickly skidded to a halt, his boots skidded against the cold stone, his one working arm flailed wildly to stop him from falling, he’d let an all too soon sigh of relief.

From behind him a hand grabbed him by the chest fur harshly, Shadow now looked at the face of the ghost that’s been trying to kill him for the betterment of a week at least.

The flaming blue quills illuminated the two of them, particularly the enraged expression on the skull of the ghost.

The terrifying specter walked silently with Shadow in his grasp until the reluctant paranormal investigator was just above the millions of cobalt spikes below.

Shadow flailed his whole body, blue sparks rocked through his cybernetic, igniting back to life, though that didn’t help much as he could only grip a hold of the large arm holding him above his doom.

As the young mechanic dared to look at the terrifying ghost, a flame cast over said specter, revealing to his shock-

“Sonic…?”

There was no doubt about it, but that wasn’t what shocked Shadow, no what shocked him was Sonic, his best friend since they were  _ kids _ ...he was a  _ ghost _ and not just that, trying to actually  _ kill him. _

Sonic, who’s been his rock, when the usually stern and serious hedgehog became afraid when faced with the supernatural, Sonic, who was kind and compassionate to a fault, and now the undead hedgehog now stared at him, baring fanged teeth and glared with murderous intent.

When the strong arm released Shadow, he could barely process he was falling, he couldn’t even bring himself to scream, only half-heartedly raise his flesh and blood arm up awards as he fell to what would be his inevitable doom.

From above, Sonic’s face engulfed with sapphire flames once again, his head returning to an ethereal skull lacking a lower jaw, for a moment, he continued to glare, but he wavered at the silence from the cyborg, and, for a moment, it was like looking at his own death.

As if a switch was flipped, the Wraith startled back, his anchor shattered, far more cracks then when Shadow, Blaze, and Tails all but abandoned him in the mansion.

Quickly, he raised his hand out, the spikes below began to slowly crumble, if could just-

**_BANG!_ **

**** A shot came from behind and knocked Sonic’s Anchor right out of his chest, the cave around him disappeared and the inside of the moving van was in its place, Shadow landed in a pile of empty boxes, quite dazed.

The hole in Sonic’s chest closed up as he turned his head to see who took the shot, there stood a familiar brown and gold fox holding a double barrel firmly in his hands “Whatever the  _ hell  _ you are, GET AWAY FROM MY NEPHEW!”

**“Thomas…”** Sonic’s voice came from a low growl, his feet raised from the ground as he turned  **“Y’know...I am feeling strangely merciful so you better stop where your at, Wachowski-”**

Tom kept shooting, Sonic glaring as the bullets went through his spectral body  **“if you don’t, I will-”**

**_Bang!_ **

**** Sonic was shot through the chest once again, causing him to stop before he looked to the blue eyed fox angrily  **“That. Is. It.”**

The Wraith was in front Tom faster than the old fox could blink, a heated but not ignited fist connected with Tom’s chest, knocking him out, though Sonic grabbed him by the shirt before he could fall out of the truck.

Shadow groaned as he sat up, before noticing Sonic’s fallen Anchor, hesitantly, he reached his mechanical arm towards it, picking it up.

This alerted Sonic to look in Shadow’s direction, the anchor opened up, much like a heart locket, it showed a picture of Sonic, when he was alive, embracing Blaze but...Shadow squinted, something was...off

The picture began changing, though before Shadow could get a good look at it, a hand snatched it out of his grasp.

The cyborg gave a scared yelp at Sonic’s scrutinizing glare, the ghost turned his back, looking at the locket with an embarrassed blush on his cheekbones before startling  **“Wha-”**

The image had indeed changed, now not just Sonic and Blaze, but Shadow was shown smiling gingerly giving both Sonic and Blaze goofy bunny ears while Tails laid on his back with a content smile it seemed.

It’s then he realized, or maybe remembered is more accurate...he didn’t just love Blaze...how could he forget how important Shadow was to him too? How much he…

It was like a slap to the face, thick, almost inky black tears of ectoplasm poured down his face, he fell to the ground on his knees grasping the anchor, Shadow looking at him, rather shocked.

Seeing Sonic’s shoulders shake and his hands tremble...it reminded Shadow despite everything this...this was still Sonic, his best friend that stood up for him when no one else would and was always there for him...well, now Sonic needs him.

The mechanic scooted closer to the Wraith, hesitating for only a second, put a hand, his flesh and blood hand, on Sonics shoulder, to which said specter looked, black, goopy tears staining his skull.

Shadow reared up some courage, giving a bashful smile “uh, hey ‘Nic, I...I don’t fully understand what’s going on but...I...I want to help you, I dunno why your...dead or why you’ve had it out for me, but I-”

Before he could finish his sentence, the specter quickly wrapped both arms around him in a tight bear hug “Whoa!”

Shadow reflexively held on, a light smile on his face...he hadn’t realized how much he missed Sonic’s hugs.

**“You...you really don’t know...do you…?”** Despite the more ghastly sound of his voice, it was quieter as Sonic asked, looking Shadow in the eyes.

“Don’t know... wh-“ it was then Shadow stole a glance at his mechanical arm, and for a moment he swore it was a ghastly green…

No

No no it can’t be…

Shadow pulled away from Sonic’s hug, now only grasping feebly to the Wraith’s forearms “S-Sonic…”

He was shaking badly as tears began to flow from his eyes at a steady rate “Pl-please tell me I didn’t... _ please tell me I didn’t kill my best friend… _ ”

Sonic’s eye sockets softened  **“once...I-I would’ve said so but now...now I’m not so sure and...I’m ashamed I thought otherwise… in my rage...in my want for revenge I forgot how-how important you were in my life too, I-“**

He stopped mid sentence, what was…

**“SHADOW GET DOWN!!!”**

The specter took hold of Shadow and held him close to his chest as  _ something  _ came crashing from above, causing the truck to explode, looking up and around, both cyborg and Wraith were dazed  **“You okay?”**

Shadow rubbed his head “ugh yeah I-SHIT UNCLE TOM-“ quickly he ran to the unconscious man “Shiiiit, you didn’t kill him did you?”

Sonic sputtered, raising his hands up  **“Gods no! I just kinda...panicked and punched him. He’s still breathing, he should be fine.”**

The reluctant paranormal investigator hoisted Tom’s unconscious body up onto his right shoulder, holding him steady as the two walked outside the truck, Sonic rubbing his skull, how the hell did he still feel pain as a ghost-

Suddenly menacing vines struck in their direction, Shadow’s and Sonic’s metaphorical eyes going big as dinner plates as they narrowly missed them.

Sonic engulfed his hands in blue flames  **“SHADOW! GET YOUR UNCLE INTO THE SHOP WHERE IT'S SAFE!”** Shadow wasted no time as he booked it to the Whipple’s Mechanics shop.

He didn’t know all that was going on but...he can focus on that later.

This night can’t get any worse, right?


End file.
